<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas is you by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770785">All I want for Christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal, the holiday spirit is strong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette didn't expect this answer when she asked Adrien what he wanted as a present for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Palette Cleanse Challenge of November 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking at Christmas songs (it doesn't matter that it's still November!) and when I saw this, I decided to play it to my daughter. She was very entertained by the fact that I'd first listened to Mariah Carey when I was her age (I was 7 when my older sister and cousins were crazy about her songs, including Without you). So while we listened, I got this idea. And since we listened to it quite a few times (she loved it), by the time it was over, I was certain I would write this. Here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For some reason, in spite of her experience with keeping her crush hidden from Adrien, Marinette didn’t find it easy at all to keep doing that when she knew that Adrien was also Chat and in love with her and oh dear… It shouldn’t be scary, right? It should be easy, because she talked to Chat without a problem, she had this unique bond with him and yes, he was in love with her. But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to just say it, even the mere thought of doing it sent her into panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she used every opportunity to spend time with him, because she needed his presence. It probably wasn’t fair on him, but she couldn’t help it. Or when they were apart, she would text him for small, unimportant things. Just because she could!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for Christmas?” formed under her nervous fingers one evening. It was a reasonable question. She might have prepared more than 50 presents for him, but now she could actually ask him and make him something he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply didn’t come immediately, but she was used to that. He could be busy. When after dinner she checked her phone, she was surprised to find not an answer to her question but instead a place and time. She didn’t have much to think about it, since she was already running a little late, so she just transformed and headed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at the designated place, it was quiet and Adrien was nowhere to be seen. She was getting worried when she heard his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY">I don't want a lot for Christmas</a>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped a little and then realised it was coming from behind the chimney. What a strange way to answer her question.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Adrien?” She called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is just one thing I need,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he continued as he joined her. He was looking a little nervous for some reason. But before she could say anything, he added,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sounded really familiar, she could almost remember hearing them when shopping in December or at Christmas markets. Was this a song? She wouldn’t put it past him, it was still strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he went on, looking at her intently, and she gasped. It was a song! But also did he mean it? She flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he finished with a flourish. But she could only stare at him. It was happening! He’d basically told her he still loved her and she didn’t know how to react! It would be stupid to freeze and stare at him speechless, right? But this was what she was doing anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile fell when she didn’t react in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’lady? Was this too much?” he asked slowly. She shook her head. She needed to tell him more, to say she wanted to be his for Christmas, yes, but could she do it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to,” he said, looking down at his feet, all the festive mood gone now. No, no! This shouldn’t be happening. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, but she had to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead she made him jump in surprise when she hugged him, hiding her hot face against his shoulder. He quickly overcame the shock and held her close. She needed just a second, just a little more of his warmth and him, him, him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whispered and was almost certain it was too muffled by his suit for him to hear it. She’d forgotten his supernatural hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked tentatively and she finally managed to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want to be yours for Christmas,” she shot out and then bit her lip. It was his turn to stare at her dumbfounded. To his credit, he recovered faster than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It worked?” He exclaimed. “This was just an impromptu performance, because you caught me off guard with your question! I decided it wouldn’t have the same effect if I did it in a week. But I wanted it to be special! I was going to add the background music and ask some of the temporary heroes to act as back vocals and..” He rambled on about his aborted plans but she could only think how cute he was and how he’d even considered preparing such a surprise for her. It was the sweetest thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did what she had to do. She put an end to his babble with a soft kiss. It had the desired effect as he shut up instantly and looked at her amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer it this way, to be honest,” she said, talking getting a little easier with every passing second. This was Chat, but also Adrien and this was a good thing, the best thing. She had no reason to be shy or insecure around him, not anymore. “When it’s just me and you,” she added with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief and pulled her back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should thank Plagg for this,” he murmured in her hair. She looked up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he kind of told me that you were not likely to throw me off the Eiffel Tower if I serenade you with this song,” he said with a grin. Any other time she would be mad at the black kwami, but she was too happy now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll thank Plagg then,” she replied, snuggling up to him again. After a minute of silence, she remembered something. “Mariah Carey?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when I heard the song I couldn’t help being reminded of you. You really are all I want for Christmas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you remind me the rest of the song?” She said in a small voice. Because she loved hearing him say this again and again, but she also loved listening to him sing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can,” she heard the smile in his voice and this was when she was certain that there wasn’t anything else she wanted for Christmas as well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas is coming to the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks"> Miraculous Fanworks Discord</a> in 2 days so come join us for our Advent calendar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>